All Consuming
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: Zoe Hart hated not knowing what to do or how to think. Her whole life had always been logical and now? Now she had no idea how to feel for two people...no, one person. Wade Kinsella. George Tucker was a mistake.


**Another quick drabble. Another way of Zade becoming Zade. Review please. **

**Disclaimer: Own nada. **

**All Consuming. **

The thought had always crossed her mind since the day she found out that crazy Earl was his father; why wasn't he screwed up? Sure, he slept with any girl in a short skirt and tight top but was that his father's doing or just Wade being Wade? She suspected the latter. The real question that puzzled her was whether his father's drunken and practical abandonment led to him being unable to love and open his heart. She wasn't sure why she wondered it. Did she care? Did she want him to open his heart? To her?

Lavon was always mentioning how Wade had feelings for her and she must have feelings for him or she wouldn't have spent that oh so wonderful night with him and maybe she did. Or maybe she just liked to feel as if she was wanted, considering she had spent her entire first year in Bluebell wishing George would want her the way she wanted him.

George. He was a strange and confusing chapter in her life. Was that chapter over? She was pretty sure it was since he hadn't said a word to her since he'd knocked on her door finally professing his want of her instead of the bride he'd just left at the altar. Nor had she spoken to him of course. Maybe he was regretting ending his relationship with Lemon and kissing Zoe. Because, as much as she'd never admit it to him or anyone for that matter, she regretted it. She regretted answering the door that night. She regretted not telling George that Wade was in the next room.

So surely that meant something about her feelings for Wade right?

Wade and George were two completely different people and she liked both of them for who they were. Once upon a time she wanted her and George to be something more than the flirty friends they were but when she had opened that door to find him standing there instead of Lavon they suddenly changed. Why? She had no idea. How? She had _no _idea. She wasn't sure whether she liked the idea that he'd run out on someone on the day of their marriage especially after moving and reorganising the whole thing in a matter of hours (even if she'd wanted him to leave her for so long). Did it make him a coward for leaving Lemon to tell everyone that he'd finished with her just because he wanted to see if the feelings he had for someone else were real?

Truthfully, the whole thing made her feel dirty. She felt as if she were the home wrecker in George and Lemon's marriage breakdown and she felt like the cheater having an affair with George whilst she should have been going home to Wade each night. How did her life in boring Bluebell become... well, not so boring?

Zoe Hart hated not knowing what to do or how to think. Her whole life had always been logical and now? Now she had no idea how to feel for two people...no, one person. Wade Kinsella. George Tucker was a mistake; this she knew and she felt guilty, sick to her stomach that he left Lemon for her, even if she disliked Lemon Breeland a fair bit. But Wade...he'd tricked her, played with her mind. One roll in the sack was not meant to do this to her. But was it just one roll? Could it be two or three?

_Oh shut up it wasn't that good! _That was a lie and she knew it. That one night with Wade felt different somehow. Like it wasn't just to get it out of their systems like he'd said, it was something more; as if they were a regular couple...

_Hah. Couple. _She bit her lip to stop the smile grace her features. The growing smile dropped to be replaced with a frown. Why did the idea of Wade and her as a couple make her feel like that? Why did it make her smile just as the butterflies started squirming in her stomach?

Realisation suddenly became apparent. Maybe Lavon was right...maybe she did have feelings for Wade.

No, there was no doubt of it; Lavon Hayes was one hundred per cent correct. But how did it happen? He'd always make her smile and laugh, he'd make her feel nervous when he'd look at her and the way he'd kiss her made her want and need him to do it all over again. Her feelings for him must have been there all along. It was just when her feelings for George finally dissipated that they pushed and shoved their way to the forefront of everything.

She'd been falling in love with Wade Kinsella since she first came to Bluebell. And now, now that love was burning a hole right through her.

_Why hadn't I noticed it before?_

Xx

The warm water felt good as it washed all over her; making it seem like all the worry, all the questioning, George and everything else was just being washed from her; leaving only her feelings for Wade in their wake. She wondered if she'd ever get to feel Wade's hands brush over her skin or his kiss on her lips. Was she lucky enough to have him still wanting her?

Her eyes closed as she bent her head under the shower head, the steaming fall of the water relaxing her aching muscles. That night spent with him entered her mind. The time stuck in the barn, the feeling of him bandaging the wound on her shoulder, the smouldering looks of admiration he was giving her and then way he'd pushed her against the wall of her home; forcefully but gently at the same time. The way he'd ducked his head to kiss her as his hand grasped the back of her neck to hold her in place. The way he'd lifted her into his arms with ease as she peeled his soaking clothes from his neck. And his kiss, the way he'd kissed her so lovingly but with a passion she'd never felt before. It was so un-Wade like. And she craved that Wade again...

"Zoe?" her eyes opened at the southern twanged man who had called her name. "Doc?" She now understood why her pulse would start beating faster whenever she heard his voice and why those butterflies would start acting up again.

"Just a second!" she called turning off the water and stepping gently out of the bath. She jumped hearing a knock at the bathroom door.

"Zoe, come on!" she frowned and quickly wrapped a towel around her body before swinging the door open. She jumped again seeing him standing directly in front of the door. He stood rather nonchalantly with that Wade Kinsella smirk on his face. "'Bout time doc."

"Is there an emergency? Who's hurt?" she queried her eyebrow raising.

"No one doc, just wanted to see if you'd rush out here in nothin' but a towel," she rolled her eyes. "Guess I was right, now why in the world don't you dress like that more often?" he winked down at her as his fingers stretched forward and began twirling a strand of her wet hair around them.

"Funny." She mumbled her eyes catching his. "What are you really doing here Wade?" Their eyes stayed locked on each other's; both twinkling before quickly glancing to the other's lips. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to lean down, wrap her in his arms and kiss her like he did that one night. He was so distracting to her especially as her hair was still lightly twirling between his fingers. She didn't want his hand to just be on her hair, she wanted both hands on her skin...and the desperation was growing with every second their stare lasted. "Wade...?" she whispered. He blinked, laughed and dropped her hair from his grasp at her interruption. She frowned realising he wouldn't make the first move.

"I uhh..." She took a step towards him and tightened her towel around her. "I..." she took another step, her body grazing his. "What are you doin' Doc?" his voice got caught in his throat slightly and his breathing had increased.

"I'm trying to get you to kiss me..." she whispered and his smirk flashed onto his face again.

"And why would you want that?" he leant his head forwards as his hand finally found the back of her neck.

"Because ever since that night, it's all I've wanted..." his eyebrow rose in question as his smirk became bigger. "You're all I've wanted..."

Without a second thought his lips found hers in just the same way he had that night in the storm. And just like that one night, they found themselves awaking later on her bedroom floor but this time, and every time that would come, would not be interrupted by George Tucker at the door.

Because Zoe Hart had finally opened her heart and Wade Kinsella opened his.


End file.
